


La vie in Rose

by Chaoticantics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Gen, Magic Revealed, Protective!Lou, Sane!Bellatrix, confused!Daphne, rose is a witch, she’s also Bella’s twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticantics/pseuds/Chaoticantics
Summary: “Hey, Rose?”“Yes, love?”“You never mentioned you had a sister.”“I have no sister.”“Oh? So the woman standing at my door who happens to have your face is in no way related to you?”Or,The one in which Rose has a twin sister who also happens to be a witch.OR,The craziest, (messiest?) crossover between Ocean’s 8 and Harry Potter that absolutely no one asked for.





	1. Two Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a crazy crossover. Sorry. I just started writing it and then I couldn’t stop and then I thought, well, why not?
> 
> English is not my first language.

Daphne had gotten back from L.A. early that morning.

She’d been very busy the past weeks, which meant Rose didn’t get to see her muse for longer than she was used to — something she was not happy about. There was something about Daphne’s presence that helped her _breathe_ whenever she was having a bad day and made her smile widen whenever she was having a good one, so it was no surprise that Rose found herself missing the actress every time they were apart.

They’d been exchanging texts, so Rose was not surprised when Daphne showed up at Lou and Debbie’s loft, where the designer was working on a suit for the blonde and a matching dress for the brunette, on Debbie’s request.

( Rose often wondered what they were for, but she didn’t dare to ask. )

And so they spent the morning together; Daphne talking about everything and nothing, Rose working but still paying close attention to the stories the actress was telling her . . .

Then, they ordered Chinese and sat for awhile on the couch.

Daphne’s head was on Rose’s lap as the designer read a magazine for the two of them ( Daphne asked her to do it since, according to her, Rose’s voice helped her sleep — and Rose had insisted she get some rest before the food arrived ) when they heard a knock on the door.

Daphne got to her feet before the designer could manage a word out.

　“Don’t move,” said the actress as she rushed to the door; She’d skipped breakfast that day, so, as expected, she was starving ( so much so that she didn’t realize it was too soon for their order to be delivered — something Rose didn’t pick up on either ).

The designer fixed the glasses up her nose before she resumed her reading, in silence this time: it was a piece on famous actress and now successful director Daphne Kluger, who had surprised her many fans when she’d announced that for her next work she would be getting behind the cameras instead of in front of them.

After the heist that brought them all together, there’d been nothing but success after success and happy times for the eight women, and Rose couldn’t help but think of how lucky she was, for she’d been chosen to be a part of that — both the heist and the group that was now her family.

She couldn’t remember a time where she’d been happier.

　“Hey, Rose?”

Rose looked up from the magazine she’d been reading, searching for Daphne’s eyes as she automatically replied, “Yes, love?”

She had always used terms of endearment instead of using people’s names since she’d always had trouble memorizing them, but with Daphne it just came as natural as breathing.

　“You never mentioned you had a sister,” said Daphne, holding the door open but in an angle that didn’t allow Rose to see whoever was behind it.

Rose frowned in deep confussion.

　“I have no sister.”

Daphne raised her eyebrows and shot her a look that said _I know you’re fucking lying to me, so stop._

　“So, just to clarify, the woman standing at our door” —Lou’s door, actually, but Rose didn’t correct her— “who also happens to have your face, is in no way related to you?” The actress put both hands on her hips, stepped aside, and the skinnier, dark-haired version of Rose Weil walked in as if she’d been there many times before. Rose’s face turned ghost-pale. “Good luck explaining how’s that you suddenly have a clone, then.”

When the woman spoke for the first time, eyeing the designer and wrinkling her nose in disgust, Daphne only heard Rose’s voice.

　“How many times do I have to tell you yellow isn’t our color?” She rolled her eyes whilst approaching Rose, who was still wide-eyed in shock; “Well, at least Mother will be able to tell us apart now. She’ll be glad.”

Rose’s frown deepened; Daphne closed the door behind her and walked towards the designer, who looked like she was on the verge of the worst panic attack she’d had since they met.

However, the other woman — Rose with dark hair — seemed unbothered.

It took awhile for Rose to find her voice and ask, “What are you doing here, Bella? What do you want?” Daphne looked at her, now with concern in her eyes, and placed a hand on her shoulder as the designer added: “I thought Mother had said she didn’t want to ever see me again in her life.”

　“Ah, but you see — that’s the thing,” said Bella cheerfully. “The old hag’s dying. I know, I know — finally! But she wants to see us all before it happens, so they thought I’d be the best to come looking for you.”

　“I . . . don’t understand,” Rose whispered.

Daphne was having a hard time trying to get what was going on, too, but she didn’t dare to interrupt the sisters as they spoke.

Bella rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

　“You” —she pointed her index finger at Rose as if she were speaking to a little girl, then she pointed the same finger to herself— “and I, are going back home to see our dying mother, ’cause it appears that even though you and ’Dromeda are both blood traitors, she still sees you as her daughters. But if you ask me,” she added quickly, “I’d say the woman’s just lost what little was left of her sanity — hence she wants to let you two into our house again.”

　“Mum wants to see me?” Her voice resembled that of a child.

Bella huffed, looking anywhere but at Rose. ( She’d also been ignoring Daphne from the moment the actress opened the door for her, which Daphne thought was extremely rude but decided not to complain about it — yet ).

　“And she won’t take no for an answer — believe me, I tried — so you’ve no choice, Rosie. Now get up, we need to get going.”

　“Who’s going where and why is Rose crying — again?” asked a voice coming from the door, which no one had heard as it’d opened to reveal a clearly annoyed Debbie Ocean and a midly amused Lou Miller.

Debbie was frowning and holding some paper bags, meaning they’d probably been to the store, and Lou was standing tall and cool as always, smiling; left hand on the pocket of her leather jacket, right hand playing with the keys to the loft. They were looking at the crying Rose until the stranger in the room turned around to face them.

To say the two women were surprised when they saw Rose’s face on a different body would be the understatement of _the century_.

“More friends of yours, I presume,” said Bella, eyeing the newcomers warily. “I can smell their filthy blood from here—”

　“Hey—!” Debbie began to protest; She was pretty sure there was an insult there.

Rose panicked immediately and jumped out of the couch, fearing what would come out of that meeting — and for good reason; As Debbie took as step closer to the stranger, Rose gasped; Bella had her wand out, pointing it directly to Debbie’s chest as a mischievous smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

　“Bella, don’t!” But her sister didn’t even seem to hear her. The woman she’d grown up with would never go as far as to kill or injure another, Muggle or not, but a lot of time had gone by since the last time they’d seen each other. She didn’t want to take any chances. “Just . . . stop this, _please_.”

 _That_ did it; Bella’s eyes drifted to Rose, her wand arm lowering as she frowned. The designer recognized her sister’s desire for a fight right then and there.

It had always been that way since they were children; One of them would challenge the other, but Rose no longer felt the need to fight and see who was the better out of the two of them.

　“What if I don’t?”

　“Then I will not go back with you.”

　“We’ll use Polyjuice Potion. She’s dying anyway; she won’t even notice.”

　“Then why waste your time looking for me, coming all the way here?” Now that was the question she’d been meaning to ask. “You could’ve used one of your own hairs and no one would’ve noticed the difference.”

　“I thought—” but she didn’t finish the sentence, and Rose decided that she wanted to make good use of that rush of courage she was feeling all of sudden.

　“What did you think? That I’d suddenly changed my mind about our family? That I wanted to support the _atrocities_ —”

　“Atrocities!” shrieked Bella. “You married a Muggle, brought shame to our family, and you dare say we—”

　“Ladies, please,” Lou chimed in, earning a murderous stare from Bellatrix. When Rose turned her face to see her, she found that the blonde was shielding Debbie’s body with her own, blue eyes shining with curiosity, uncertainty and something else that the designer couldn’t recognize at the moment. “I think this is getting a bit out of hand.”

Rose nodded her agreement, realizing just then that it wasn’t the right place to deal with family issues.

Bellatrix straightened her robes and turned towards the door, walking proudly as she said, “Put your friends up to date if you must, say your good-byes and then come find me. We must leave before midnight.”

Then she slammed the door as she left.

( Lou could’ve sworn the woman hadn’t even touched the door ).

Rose allowed herself to fall down to the floor, on her knees, silently crying for her mother and sisters, and the world she wished to forget — to leave behind.

A world she didn’t want to be part of.

　“Rose,” said Daphne, crouching down next to her. She wrapped both arms around the designer and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You know you can trust us, right?”

　“We’re your friends,” added Lou, approaching them. Debbie was placing the bags somewhere, giving her mind some time to process what had happened. “We care about you, and that woman—”

　“—is my sister.”

　“Yeah, I think we all figured as much,” said Debbie. Lou was glaring at her. “Why was she here?”

　“Mother has requested my presence, and . . . I’m afraid I’ll have to go.”

　“Go where?”

　“And for how long?” added Daphne.

　“U.K., and I don’t know.”

　“I thought you were Irish?” said Debbie.

Lou glared at her yet again. “ _Deb_ . . .”

　“Sorry, sorry. But — isn’t she? Irish, I mean? I remember you saying she was Irish—”

　“Is now really the time to—”

　“I just want to—”

　“Guys, for fuck’s sake—”

　“. . . my husband was.” Rose finally spoke up. Lou, Debbie and Daphne fell silent, looking at her.

Rose’s gaze was fixed on the floor as she proceded to explain to her friends how she’d been married for a few years to a man who loved her to the moon and back; He’d had a nice house in Ireland and they went to live there after they got married (and after her whole family had turned their backs on her for marrying the man she’d so quickly fallen for).

　“But why would they do something like that?” asked Daphne delicately. She half-expected the woman in her arms to tell her it was none of her business.

Rose, however, just went for what she thought was the easy answer.

　“My family obsess over blood purity. They didn’t support my marrying a man outside our . . . _circles_ , so my mother told me to never show my face again. I went to live with my husband, and we were happy for awhile; I took his last name, disentangled myself from my old life, found a job my family would’ve never approved of and pretended he was the only family I had left. Never heard from the Blacks until this day — never thought I would. And Bella . . .” Rose sighed. “She was the last person I expected to see.”

　“But if she’s here . . .”

Rose finished the sentence for Daphne.

　“It means I’ve got to go, whether I like it or not.”

And she sure as hell was not going to like it.


	2. Reunions & Revelations, part I

Bella was waiting for her in the darkest corner of Central Park, twirling anxiously between her fingers the wand she had pointed to Debbie’s chest just a few hours ago; she could never stay still for longer than five minutes, which led Rose to assume she’d been waiting for awhile now.

The second Bella laid eyes on her sister, she groaned.

　“I gave you _hours_ to say goodbye, and still here you are with your little party.”

Daphne, Lou and Debbie were following close behind Rose as they approached the dark-haired woman, each with a back-pack (except for Rose, who had insisted she wouldn’t be needing one). They were as glad to see Bellatrix as she was to see them.

　“I only came to tell you we’ll be using Muggle transport to get to London, so you can leave now and let the others know I’ll be there soon.”

　“ _We?”_ echoed Bella, ignoring the rest of things her sister had said. She looked almost scandalized. “You’re not seriously considering to take this lot home, are you? because I will not allow it!” 

Rose was having second thoughts about letting her friends in on this mess, but she also knew better than to try denying something to Daphne Kluger or to argue with Debbie Ocean and Lou Miller when they had their minds set, so there she was, with Daphne and Debbie and Lou behind her — she’d warned them to stay behind her whenever they were in presence of any member of her family — and there was no turning back now.

　“Lower your voice, Bella,” Rose pleaded. “I’m not taking them home — I know what our family is capable of and I’m not going to expose them like that, but bringing them to London isn’t a crime against our family, is it?”

　“I said no.”

　“I wasn’t asking.”

　“I said no!” roared Bella.

Rose simply shrugged and slowly began to turn around as she said, “Then I guess I’m not going. Tell Andromeda I say hi.”

　“And they say _I_ am the child out of the two . . .” muttered Bella. “Fine,” said the woman finally, “you stay here with your pets. I’ll make sure to let Mother know how you refused to see her even after she swallowed her pride to send out for you—”

There was a chance Bellatrix had been about to tell in detail how hers and Rose’s mother had come to the decision of summoning the daughters she’d so coldly cast out, but a sound like the cork of a bottle of champagne being popped out interrupted her monologe.

Bella fell silent as she and Rose scanned their surroundings, both wary as if expecting an attack, but it was Daphne who first spotted the hooded figure rushing towards them. The actress let out a yelp and seized Lou’s arm, and the blonde, in turn, was urging Debbie to get behind her.

The hooded figure paid them no attention as it stroded past them, as if the three women were invisible there. The stranger stood in the space between the twins and looked at them both; first to Rose, lingered there for a moment, and then to Bella.

Rose knew who she was before the woman drew back the hood and allowed the other presents to see the silver of her hair and the frown on her face.

　“What’s taking you so long?” The woman, who at first glance looked like a younger version of Rose and Bella, demanded to know; her eyes were fixed on Bellatrix as she spoke, scowling. “You said it would take an hour at most to find her and bring her in. That was _hours_ ago. We were expecting you two for dinner; Mother was not pleased when neither of you showed up.”

　“And this will please her even less,” Bellatrix assured her younger sister. “She’s not coming.”

　“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the blonde replied to Bella, then turned to face Rose and seemed to throw daggers out of her eyes straight to her. Rose recognized that look faster than she’d recognized her little sister’s figure: it was Narcissa’s signature look of disaproval. “Tell me she’s only joking.”

Rose shrugged.

　“I told our sister I’d go under my own terms, but she doesn’t approve, so . . .”

　“She’s being a child,” Bella argued as she crossed her arms, stepping forward to take place beside her youngest sister. Narcissa didn’t spare her a glance, she had only eyes for Rose — to glare at her. “She wants to take those Muggles with her. It’s best if she doesn’t go at all — our mother will be disappointed either way, so . . . Less shame for us if she doesn’t show up.”

Even in that darkness, Rose noticed when Narcissa’s eyes settled upon the other three women. There was no actual hate or disdain in those eyes, but she did look at them as if they were inferior to her, just the way her mother (and father, and aunt, and uncles, and any member of the Black Family) had taught her ever since she was a child. Rose knew Narcissa didn’t care about Muggles or half-bloods enough to hate them, knew she’d glare and scowl here and there when needed, but for the most part, she would just ignore them.

　“Andromeda arrived shortly after you left,” Narcissa spoke to Bella, but her eyes were on Rose again. “She brought along her husband and a baby whose hair color is constantly changing. Mother said she was adorable. She ordered to let them stay at home.”

The expression of surprise on Rose’s face mirroed that of Bella’s, though Rose was clearly happier than her twin over those news. Had her mother had a change of heart? she wondered . . . And now she had a niece who was likely to grow up to be as sweet and smart as the mother, and the opportunity to meet her — to get in touch with her sister, Andromeda — was at the reach of her hand.

Now the prospect of going back to her parents house wasn’t as terrifying as it had been, knowing Andromeda would be there to support her.

　“I can’t believe . . .” started Bella, but when Narcissa raised a hand to place it on her upper arm, she fell silent.

　“She wants nothing but to see her daughters together one more time, Bella. You should’ve seen her face when she saw little Dora.” In that moment, and for the first time in years, Rose saw her youngest sister smiling. Her smile was almost as soft and sweet as Andromeda’s, and Rose would have thought it was actually her, were it not for Narcissa’s blond hair. “Mum was so happy . . . It didn’t matter to her that the child was not pure-blood or that aunt Walburga and uncle Orion were right there, glaring daggers at her and ’Dromeda. She held the baby for as long as her tired arms allowed and spent the following hours talking to our sister about senseless things, yet they seemed genuinely happy together. I’d almost forgotten what our mother’s smile looked like, Bella, so let us not spoil this for her.”

　“I’m not the one—”

　“I’ll go,” Rose interjected. Both Bella and Narcissa turned their heads toward her.

Narcissa was smiling approvignly, surely thinking everything would be easier from that moment on, but Bella just narrowed her dark eyes at Rose — she knew her sister had not changed her mind about travelling along with the Muggles.

　“I’ll tell mum you’ll be there for dinner, then.”

　“ _What?_ No, Cissy—”

　“You can bring only one of your friends home—”

　“—Narcissa—”

　“—because aunt Walburga is still there and you know how she gets. Best not to test her patience — she’s had enough with Anromeda’s husband.”

Bella spun around and walked away from them, muttering angrily. Rose and Narcissa waited until they could no longer hear her voice to resume their talking; Bella was out of view.

Both sisters took in a deep breath. “She’ll get over it,” Narcissa told her, though she didn’t sound certain.

　“Someday,” Rose agreed. She breathed in and proceeded to ask cautiously, “Is it true, Cissy? What you said about mum and ’Dromeda?”

Narcissa shrugged and stepped closer to her.

　“People can change, Rosie,” she told her, and punctuated her statement with a kiss on Rose’s cheek.

After that, Narcissa left, too. Rose assumed she was going to try to find Bella before going back home, check how angry she was and see if she could make amends. That’s how things worked between them; one would upset the other, then they’d fix it and wait for the next round.

It was in that moment that Rose was hit with the realization of how much she had missed her sisters over those lonely past years, and as she closed her eyes, picturing the time she and Bella had been telling little ’Dromeda and baby Cissy some anecdotes of their very first term at Hogwarts, tears flowed down her cheeks.

Rose wasn’t aware of the other three women aproaching until Debbie was holding one of her hands, squeezing gently; Lou’s hand was on her shoulder, offering comfort with her touch, and Daphne was hugging her from behind.

　“We should get going,” said Lou.

And so they did.

It was only when they were settled in a hotel — a big room with four beds, one bathroom and very nice furniture — that Rose decided it was time to let her friends know the truth about her family. The first reactions were as she had expected, but she was surprised to find that it didn’t take long before the girls said they believed her.

　“So there’s a world full of witches and wizards and magical animals—”

　“Creatures,” Daphne corrected, “she said creatures.”

Debbie rolled her eyes and went on, “—right under our noses and no one’s ever noticed; no picture, no rumours, not even a leaked story about it?”

Rose shrugged. “Some have noticed, of course, but there’s people designated to deal with those cases.”

　“Deal with those cases — how?” asked Debbie, but then Lou spoke for the first time since Rose muttered the word ‘witch’. She was the least surprised over the revelation and was the first to believe the story — something Debbie found very curious.

　“She said she’s not supposed to be talking about any of this, Deb . . .”

　“But aren’t you curious? Not even a bit?” she asked indignantly. “You’ve just discovered that witches and wizards exist and you act like it’s nothing new, as if you already — oh.”

Daphne and Rose were staring at Lou with wide eyes, wonderingly, both unable to utter a word because of the sudden tension between the other two women.

Debbie just stood facing her partner, hands on hips, brown eyes narrowing. “You knew.” It wasn’t a question — it was an accusation.


	3. Reunions & Revelations, part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for your comments! You bring a smile to my lips and encourage me to keep going and even give me more ideas for this story! 
> 
> It's been difficult for me to finish this chapter and post it. I'm from Venezuela, and as you know, the situation here is extremely complicated: phone signals suck, the internet connection is terrible, electricity is unstable, and as for my writing, I can't find it in myself to write a sentence when I'm sad over not being able to afford things like shampoo or icecream or medicine. It's hard. So I make no promises to update this fic every few weeks or months, but I promise I'm going to finish it. 
> 
> I know the previous chapter was very short and I apologise. I was in a hurry then, but this one is way longer and I hope you’ll find it entertaining. We get to know more about Lou in this one.
> 
> IMPORTANT: This story does have a plot now and I might even make it a series if you guys are interested in reading more, with Lou as the protagonist of the next one. Let me know what you think of Lou’s backstory, and depending on the comments, I’ll give you a summary for the next fic on a note in the next chapter. I can tell you this: it’s going to be more dramatic, Lou centric, more magic-involving, less Lou x Debbie (they’re endgame, though), and Voldemort will play an important part, as will Bellatrix (can’t help it, I love that woman).
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @Chaoticantics ! Come yell at me, ask questions, whisper me some ideas: things you’d like to see. I’m open to everything. Send prompts and stuff like that, you know how it works.　

　 _You knew._

　“Does it matter right now?”

　“ _Yes_.”

　“Shouldn’t we let Rose finish?”

　“Lou—”

　“This is about Rose, Deb. Whether I suspected or not isn’t important right now; we’re here for her.”

But Rose was just as interested as Debbie in knowing whether Lou had been aware of the wizarding world prior to her confession. However, she didn’t question her about it, and miraculously, neither did Debbie; both women could tell the blonde had no interest in broaching the subject at the moment.

　“Fine. Go on, Rose.” Debbie dropped herself on the nearest couch, mouthed to Lou: _“You. Me. Talk. Later.”_ And the blonde knew she was in trouble.

Rose cleared her throat, shifting awkwardly in her seat. She didn’t know what else to tell them; they knew she was a witch, knew about her family’s blood status and how they thought it made them royalty, knew about her sisters: Bellatrix, older than her by two minutes, Andromeda, the sweetest of her sisters, and Narcissa, who was a young version of their mother both in character and appearance. She didn’t elaborate, though, and that’s the reason Debbie was so unhappy; she wanted the details Rose wasn’t allowed to give her.

Daphne was more understanding. She didn’t interrupt nor did she ask questions unless it was really necessary in order to make sure she was really getting what the designer was talking about.

　“I’m sorry that I can’t answer all of your questions,” said Rose, “but there are rules against revealing ourselves to non-magical people. Or — at least there were rules. I’m not sure whether things have changed while I was away. I didn’t want to know about my world then, but . . .” She let out a sigh.

　“It’s okay,” Daphne said reassuringly. “You don’t need to tell us _everything_.”

Debbie took the hint and got to her feet, muttering something about being too tired as she walked towards one of the four beds. Lou sighed and with a last glance at Rose and Daphne, who were each at either side of the largest couch, she got up and headed for the bathroom, grabbing her backpack on the way.

Several minutes later, when the sound of the shower was the only noise in the room, Daphne decided to close the distance between her and Rose so that she could take the blonde in her arms, shield her from the world and protect her from anything that was likely to upset her; she wanted to be there for Rose, not only with reassuring words but to physically _be there_ holding her close in case her anxiety — which was one of the things she and Daphne had in common — threatened to push the designer to the edge of a breakdown. Family issues tend to do that (or so Daphne has heard) and Rose’s got more of those than any character Daphne’s ever played.

With her head pressed to Daphne’s chest and the tips of the actress’ fingers tracing lines up and down her forearm, Rose simply had to close her eyes to feel at home, and safe, and _loved_. As long as Daphne was with her, holding her close, she could find herself in the Himalayas and feel as happy and comfortable as if she were in the loft with the rest of her chosen family.

She was glad to have her, not only there in London, in that hotel room and sitting on that couch with protective arms around her, but in her life. Prior to the heist, before meeting Lou and Debbie, Rose had been able to count her friends with just one hand. Most people thought her weird and some others just assumed she was a little crazy, but there were still people willing to spend at least one evening in her company. Now she had Daphne, who wanted to spend not only evenings but full days and weekends with her, just chatting and drinking and enjoying the pleasant sensation of not being alone.

( Ironic, isn’t it? The way you can spend the whole day surrounded by people that actually acknowledge and talk to you, but you still feel lonely anyway. )

　“She’s not angry with you, you know?” Daphne whispered in her ear after a moment’s silence. “I’m pretty sure Debbie’s just frustrated because she can’t have all the details, and if there’s one thing Debbie Ocean doesn’t like, it is to be kept in the dark. I mean — she was always asking personal question to Nine-Ball, wasn’t she?”

　“How do you—?”

　“Tammy told me. She gets very talkative when drunk and one of her favourite subjects is our super hacker. She was complaining about how Debbie didn’t fully trust Nine because of how mysterious she is, what with her secrets and the nickname and all . . . She said, and I quote: ‘Not all of us are willing to whisper all our secrets to Debbie just because she wants to know them — we’re not Lou Miller’. She sounded very bitter, mind you,” Daphne added when Rose made no attempt to speak; the blonde was processing everything. “I think there’s something going on between them.”

It was an easy conclusion to come to, and Rose had gotten there, too, shortly after meeting them; anyone could see how close Debbie and Lou were, how much they meant to each other . . . to be that close, to trust and know each other the way they did — it was easy to believe that Lou had confided all her secrets in Debbie, and that Debbie had done the same in return. They were basically one person in two different bodies.

　“I thought they were together, _together_ , when I first met them. The way they interacted and how they always seemed to know what the othe was thinking . . . it’s kind of impressive.”

　“Wait, wait.” Daphne shifted a little, causing Rose to straighten up to look at her curiously. “Who are you talking about?”

　“Lou and Debbie, of course. Who are _you_ talking about?”

　“ _Tammy_ and Debbie.” Rose’s expression must have betrayed her confusion, because Daphne then added, “You’d understand if you knew the way she talks about Deb.”

　“But Lou and Debbie—” Rose began to protest, frowning.

　“Well, they’re totally married, that’s obvious. I don’t know whether Debbie’s cheating on Lou with Tammy or if Lou stole Debbie from Tammy, but I’m sure there’s something there.”

　“You do sound pretty sure,” Rose noted, and considering how easy it had been for Daphne to realise that there was something fishy going on when they were playing with the Toussaint, perhaps her suspicions were well founded now. Still, Rose couldn’t picture Debbie ever cheating on Lou — if they were truly together, that is, which they had yet to confirm.

　“I’ve been meaning to ask Tammy about hers and Debbie’s story, but there’s always someone . . .” She paused to glance around the room, as if looking for something. Rose had seen her do that before, whenever her phone rang and she had no clue where she’d left it.

Daphne squinted towards the window, and Rose, curious, followed her gaze.

There was a tawny owl pecking intently at the glass of the closed window, trying to get their attention.

They were on a third floor and Daphne was used to birds sometimes crashing into a window, but that? An owl? Pecking at the window as though _demanding_ them to open it?

　. . . That was new.

To Daphne’s amazement, when Rose opened the window, the animal swooped in and dropped a letter on the couch, next to the bewildered actress. Rose didn’t notice the look on Daphne’s face before she picked up the letter.

Recognising her sister’s handwriting at once, she began to read:

 

_Dear Rose,_

_I hope it’s not inappropriate of me to send this owl, but Narcissa told me earlier that you would be arriving today and I couldn’t wait to write to you; I want to see you as soon as it’s possible, preferably prior to our family reunion of tonight if you don’t mind – there are a few things I’d like to discuss with you._

_I know it’s been long and I would understand if you don’t want to see me, but if you do, send this owl back with an address and I’ll come and get you._

_Lots of love,_   
_Andromeda_

 

　“My sister,” said Rose in a low voice. “She wants to see me today.”

Daphne didn’t take her eyes off the owl as she asked, “Which one?”

　“Oh, the one we haven’t seen yet: Andromeda. You’re going to love her, Daph, she’s the best—” The owl fluttered its wings as to get Rose’s attention and startled Daphne in the process; it seemed eager to leave the room, yet it couldn’t do so without Rose’s response. “Right. Sorry — it’s waiting for my answer.”

Rose hurried to find a pen; she had not used a quill and parchment in years and didn’t even own any since she’d left it all behind — wand and everything — when she ran away with her late husband.

The moment she found what she was looking for, she wrote an address quickly on the back of Andromeda’s letter, tied it to the owl’s leg and the animal took off immediatly, happy to get away from Daphne’s scrutinising gaze.

　“Well,” started the actress in a high voice, “that was unusual.”

Rose didn’t want to tell her that it was only going to get weirder, therefore she was glad when Lou finally came out of the shower, already dressed and trying to dry her messy blond hair with a towel.

　“What’s unusual?”

　“Ask Rose. I need a shower, too.”

And the two blondes were left alone.

　“. . . right. I should go now, my sister will be here any moment—”

　“Isn’t it still too early for dinner?”

　“No—” Rose shook her head. “I mean — yes, it is early for dinner, but that’s not where I’m going.” Lou stared at her expectantly, still working on drying her hair. “I’m headed to see one of my sisters.”

　“Oh.” Lou dropped her gaze. Rose noticed a crease between her eyes and began to wonder why did she look disappointed, and Lou, as though reading her mind, said, “I was hoping I could speak with you — alone.”

　“What about?” Rose asked, though she was 99% sure she knew exactly what Lou wanted to talk to her about.

　“Just — let’s go outside. I’ll walk you down to the lobby.”

　“But—”

　“Outside, Rose.”

She threw the towel somewhere and put her boots on. Her hair was still messy, but it looked good on her.

Once they were out of the room and on their way to the stairs (Lou had insisted they use the stairs instead of the elevator — less chance of people listening in on their conversation), Rose couldn’t stop herself from asking once again; she was eager to know what Lou had to say.

　“Debbie snores,” said Lou matter-of-factly. Rose just stared at her, puzzled, but before she could ask the other blonde whether that was something to be concerned about, Lou went on: “When she’s soundly asleep, she makes these little noises and stirrs and sometimes even _talks_ — except when she’s really tired; she’s a rock when she’s tired—”

　“So,” Rose interjected, “you just wanted to complain about it since we’re likely to hear Debbie snoring tonight?”

Lou rolled her eyes.

　“I’m trying to make you understand that Debbie wasn’t asleep; I know her better than I know myself and I can tell you, she was racking her brains back there . . . She suspects I’ve been lying to her.”

　“And have you?”

　“Of course I haven’t,” she replied indignantly, as if the mere thought was an insult. “I just decided there were some things that were better left unsaid. That’s not exactly lying, is it?”

　“I don’t know — it may be the same thing to Debbie.”

Lou didn’t respond then. She was frowning, no doubt lost in thoughts regarding Debbie and what the brunette might or might not consider as a lie.

They walked together in silence until they reached the street, then Lou pulled the designer into an alleyway nearby and whispered the words Rose had been waiting to hear:

　“ _I knew_. Not about you — didn’t even suspect — but I did know this world you told us about existed. My mum . . .” She seemed to contemplate her next words very carefully, throwing glances around them as if fearing someone was about to walk in on them at any moment. She dropped her voice to an even lower whisper to say, “My mother was a witch. She was so proud and excited when I got that letter. . .”

　“Letter?”

　“A letter of acceptance to some special school — I can’t remember the name, but my mother said she went there herself and that it was the best school there was. She wanted me to go but I couldn’t leave her side knowing how sick she was, so I decided to wait until she was better. We couldn’t count on my father,” she added bitterly. “I didn’t trust him to take care of her, that’s why I chose to stay home where she would tell me stories about this great castle, and flying brooms, and werewolves and giants and unicorns. ’Course I thought those were just silly stories for children and didn’t pay much attention — I was too busy trying to keep both of us alive while my father was away. Working, he said.

“Three years of regular school, and then she was gone, and I ran away. My father was always travelling because of his work — that’s how he met my mum somewhere in Britain, I think — so he didn’t notice I was missing until I was already far from Australia. I lived alone for a while, finishing school and learning the ancient art of picking pockets and tricking people to sustain myself, and then . . . I met Debbie.”

In the time they’d known each other, Rose couldn’t remember Lou ever looking so small and insecure; it was such an odd sight that she did not know what to say or do, fearing she might upset her even more or simply make things worse.

It was a lot to process, too; Lou was a witch, but she’d never been trained, never got a wand, probably didn’t even know what being a witch really meant. Rose had never heard of such a case before.

Lou was so invested in telling the story and Rose so focused on taking it all in that neither of them noticed the owl circling above them like a vulture over dead meat.

　“I was twenty-two at the time. Debbie just a little older; she was part of her brother’s dream team by then, but she had the mind of an Ocean and Oceans are meant to lead, not follow, so she asked me to be her right hand, to _risk it_ with her, and I figured I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. But,” she added, shaking her head with a small smile, “I guess even if Debbie had not been the little mastermind I knew she was, I would’ve gone with her anyway. Just to be by her side.”

　“So, the two of you. . .”

Lou smirked.

Then, to Rose’s disappointment, she shook her head.

　“Co-workers. Literal partners in crime. She’s also my emergency contact,” she added with something like pride in her voice. It didn’t escape Rose’s notice that, even though Lou had a playful smirk on her face now, her eyes betrayed nothing but sadness and regret. “Never crossed past the line of friendship.”

　“But you wanted to.”

　“I wanted a lot of things, Rose. Most of them I can have now, thanks to my seven favourite people in the world. But this is beside the point — we were talking about magic, remember?”

　“Right. Magic.” She almost forgot; her curiosity over Lou’s relationship with Debbie was hard to ignore, she’d been wondering for what felt like ages if they were more than just partners in crime and now she was getting some answers . . . but there was something else she was forgetting— “Oh! My sister!”

She was supposed to be meeting Andromeda, that was the reason she and Lou were out in the street: she was supposed to wait for her sister on the address she sent her, but she’d got distracted . . . Such a Rose thing to do.

　“Don’t mind me,” came a voice from behind Lou. Rose hadn’t heard nor seen her approaching, it was as though the woman had appeared out of thin air. “I can wait till you’re done there, but I wouldn’t recommend discussing magic in a place like this.”

　“Andromeda!”

Rose beamed, then frowned in confusion for a second, then smiled and rushed toward her sister, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug whilst Lou just stared, puzzled; she’d found that this woman, just like the other two, looked a great deal like Rose. Not as much as Bellatrix, of course, but close.

　“How did you find me? This isn’t the address I gave you! I’m so sorry,” she went on even though her sister had opened her mouth to reply, “I got distracted — my friend here was telling me something really, really important and it just slipped my mind that I was actually headed to see you. I’m sorry.”

　“Relax, you know very well that I’ve never been the most punctual either. And I know you tend to get easily distracted.” Lou was surprised by the softness of her voice, such a contrast to that of Bellatrix and even Narcissa’s. Rose wasn’t surprised at all. “Todd found you, by the way.” She pointed her index finger up to the open sky, where a tawny owl was still circling — the same owl that had delivered Andromeda’s letter. “He’s a champ when it comes to finding people. Now, aren’t you going to introduce me?”

　“Right — this is Lou.” She beckoned for Lou to step closer. “Lou, this is my sister Andromeda. Don’t worry,” Rose added upon seeing Lou’s expression; she was eyeing Andromeda warily. “She’s nothing like Bella.”

　“Oh, she’s already met Bellatrix?” When Rose nodded, Andromeda gave Lou an apologetic look with a sort of grimace that almost made the blonde laugh. Rose did let out a chuckle. “I feel like I should apologise on her behalf. She can be a handful, our sister, but she’s not that bad.”

　“Right. . .” Lou wasn’t convinced about that last part, but luckily none of them had any interest in talking about Bellatrix any longer.

It was Rose who spoke next, cheerfully asking a million questions about Andromeda’s baby, whom she learned was just a few months old and a relatively easy kid; the colour of her hair usually changed with her mood, so her parents could tell when she was hungry, sleepy, and whether she liked or disliked something (or someone). Rose couldn’t wait to meet her — she wasn’t exactly good with children, but this was her niece and it made things rather exciting.

　“Speaking of Nymphadora — we should be heading back right now. Ted’s with her at the moment, but he has to leave for work soon.”

　“Right,” said Rose. “I don’t suppose we’ll be walking to your place?”

*** The Hotel ***

　“I thought she was going to wait for me.”

That was the third time Daphne had complained about it. She’d thought Rose would take her, which is the reason she had hurried to the bathroom to get nice and ready so she could make a good impression . . . but Rose was gone now, and she’d taken Lou instead of her.

Debbie looked up at her from the couch with an expression of boredom. She, as Lou had guessed, had heard the exchange between the two blondes before they left the room.

　“She was too excited to wait, obviously.”

　“ _Obviously_ ,” came Daphne’s remark. “And since when are Lou and Rose this close? I thought she was going to take _me—_ ”

　“You do realise that you’re not Rose’s only friend, right?”

　“I know that. I’m just saying — she’s not as close to Lou as she is to me. Why would she—?”

　“Look,” said Debbie, and her expression was suddenly serious; whatever she was about to say wasn’t just to tease the actress. “This is Lou’s thing. She draws people towards herself without even trying — you just feel this sort of pull, like a siren call. She’s like one of those fishes — the ugly one with the light—”

　“You mean the anglerfish?”

　“Is that the one—”

　“—with the beacon to attract its prey.”

　“Exactly.”

　“Wait till she finds out you were comparing her to that fish.”

Debbie gasped.

　“You wouldn’t dare.”

*** Andromeda’s House ***

　“Remind me to never do that again,” said Lou in a constricted voice. She was sitting on an old couch with her head in her hands, and the world around her was spinning. Rose, to her left, was pale as a sheet and taking deep breaths, though she didn’t look as bad as Lou.

Andromeda’s husband, to whom they’d been introduced but due to their state of dizziness hadn’t had the time to get more than a glimpse of, let out a troaty chuckle.

　“Don’t look at me like that, ’Dromeda, you’ve got to admit they look funny!”

　“It’s not funny,” growled Lou. “I think I left my stomach behind, and if it catches up with me in the next few minutes, your very clean floor will meet the consequences.”

This time, it was Andromeda’s turn to let out a chuckle while the smile vanished from Ted Tonks’ face. Surely the prospect of cleaning up vomit wasn’t as fun for him.

　“This is why I didn’t take the Apparition test. It makes me sick all the time,” Rose complained. “It’s awful.”

　“It’s actually very useful.”

　“And it’s _so_ complicated and dangerous,” the designer went on, ignoring her sister. Lou had finally straightened up a bit and looked at her with curious eyes. “Imagine if you leave your head behind. Or an eye. Awful, really.”

　“I’m not sure I want to know,” said Lou.

Andromeda let out a chuckle, but it wasn’t as though she was laughing at Lou.

　“Rose is exaggerating. It is true that you can get splinched — it means you leave behind a part of your body when you Disapparate,” she kindly explained. “But as of yet no one’s left their heads behind.”

　“That we know of,” Ted offered, and Rose exclaimed with triumph: _“Aha!”_

　“I’m glad to see you two are getting along so well,” Andromeda said, then turned her attention to Lou. “Are you feeling any better, dear?”

Rose looked up at her friend, and when Lou assured she was no longer feeling sick, Andromeda suggested that her husband gave their new friend a tour around the house so she could see how useful magic was, and Lou, so interested now in the world she hadn’t joined when she’d had the opportunity — the world her dear mother had been part of — couldn’t refuse to take a look around, starting outside where she could’ve sworn she saw one of the garden gnomes _move_.

Once the two sisters were alone, Andromeda spoke softly, “Would you like something to drink? Tea, pumpkin juice . . . maybe something stronger?”

　“Now you’re scaring me,” said Rose as she eyed her sister suspiciously; if Andromeda was offering something stronger — Andromeda, who wasn’t a fan of drinking — it meant she had to brace for impact, because a bomb was about to be dropped. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

　“I need you to be well informed before you walk into the cave of the wolves.” And with that, she began to explain about the rumours her husband had been hearing for months — rumours that concerned their family and the so called Dark Lord, of whom almost everybody in the Wizarding World seemed to be afraid of.

Ted worked as a bartender in a pub mostly frequented by Muggle-borns and Half-bloods, and although it wasn’t the best job in the world, it allowed him to sustain both his wife and daughter just fine. As it often happened in bars and places like that, people tended to get drunk and talk more than it was strictly necessary, and so Ted began to hear stories about a man who was quickly rising to power and those who were joining his side; the most notorious included his wife’s older sister, Bellatrix — who was very public about her support of the Dark Lord — and their cousin; a young man named Regulus.

Naturally, Andromeda had been rather preoccupied about the fact that she’d find herself surrounded by wizards that associated with dark magic and shared a hatred toward those who were not Pureblood, like Andromeda’s own daughter and husband. She’d refused at first to take them with her to see her mother, afraid of what some members of her family might say or do to them; it was only when Druella asked to meet her granddaughter that Andromeda ( reluctantly ) agreed to take along baby Dora. It was hard to deny such wish to a woman who was supposedly living her last days.

　“Does she know?” Rose asked.

　“She knows about the Dark Lord. But then again, everybody knows about him.”

　“I didn’t.” Andromeda gave her a strange look. “What?”

　“If you had at least kept an eye on us — on me — you’d know.”

　“I’m sorry,” Rose said, swallowing the sudden lump on her throat before she spoke again. “I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye to you, and I’m sorry I never wrote back — I’m sorry about everything.”

　“Just — don’t ghost me again once you leave, please?”

Still sitting on the couch, the two sisters embraced, making promise after promise between sobs. Rose wondered how was it possible that she’d managed to spend so many years without hearing from Andromeda, who had always loved her unconditionally. It had been unfair and cruel, but Rose had thought it was the obvious thing to do if she wanted to start over and leave her past — which sadly included Andromeda — behind.

When Lou came back into the room with baby Dora in her arms and claiming that Ted had already left for work, it was to the sight of both sisters talking quietly and still a bit teary. Andromeda explained that they’d just had a heart-to-heart moment but that everything was perfectly fine, then Lou nodded, took a seat on a corner of the sofa the other two women were sitting on, and broke into a grin when baby Dora refused to be separated from her.

　“Well, this is new,” said Andromeda, who wasn’t used to seeing her daughter so at ease in someone else’s arms. Ted would be jealous. Rose certainly was, because she wanted to hold her niece but the baby just didn’t want anyone else to hold her. “I guess she really likes you.”

　“Everybody likes Lou,” Rose said as though it was obvious. Lou just rolled her eyes.

Too soon for Rose’s liking, it was time for her and Lou to go back to the hotel. Rose wanted to prepare for the upcoming dinner the best possible way, worrying her mother might not approve of whatever outfit she’d wear for the event. The hardest part was trying to convince baby Dora to let go of Lou.

When they arrived at the hotel, Daphne and Debbie were still on the couch, drinking and chatting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the past 24 hours.

Daphne got up, drink in hand, and approached the designer to place a kiss on her temple. She was still upset because Rose had left her behind, but after a heart-to-heart with Debbie and a few sips of vodka, it didn’t bother her as much as it previously had. She was just glad that Rose had returned safe and sound and . . . with a man?

　“Excuse me — who’s this?”

　“Oh. Sorry,” said Rose. “This is my sister’s husband: Ted Tonks. He’s — um, he’s here to—”

Rose didn’t really know how to explain; she’d never been the best when it came to explaining things, but luckily for her, Lou was there.

The Australian beauty explained that Rose’s sister, Andromeda, thought it’d be a lot safer for them if they were to accept to stay with her and her husband instead of such a public place in which anyone could find them unprotected. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, as though her insides were trying to warn her about something that was going to happen soon.

Something bad, and something that involved her sister’s friends. But she didn’t add that last part.

It didn’t take long to get Debbie and Daphne to agree; Daphne was happy with getting a chance to know more of the world Rose had grow up in, to know the sister Rose was closest to, but most of all, Daphne was just glad to be wherever her favourite designer was. Debbie had been the most reticent to leave the hotel, but Lou eventually managed to convince her.

That was how they found themselves back at Andromeda’s place, sitting comfortably on the couch which Rose noticed was slightly larger than it had been before. The four women plus Ted, who came back from work too early, had used Muggle transport to get close to the house and then had walked the rest of the way because Rose and Lou didn’t even want to _think_ of Apparating.

While Rose, Daphne and Debbie were playing with baby Dora, whose new favourite toy was a pendant on the actress’ neck, Lou was having a silent conversation with Andromeda as they both looked at the other three women; Daphne and Debbie were making funny faces that had both Rose and Nymphadora laughing.

They had a good time together, Rose almost forgetting about the family dinner which was the main reason she had come to London.

But there was no way to escape that reunion.

　“The portkey leaves in ten, ’Dromeda,” Ted reminded his wife.

Andromeda and baby Dora were ready to go, but Rose was going through her third change of clothes, with Daphne and Debbie and Lou trying to convince her that she looked just fine.

It was a miracle that they didn’t miss the portkey. The four females — Andromeda, Nymphadora, Rose, and Lou — arrived just in time to find Bellatrix outside waiting for them, clearly annoyed and wishing she could be somewhere else.

As they walked to the dining room, Bella noted, “The Muggle hasn’t throw up yet. I’m impressed.”

Rose was a little too eager to correct her sister.

　“She’s actually a witch.”

　“Sure, and my name is Morgana.”

　“She just didn’t have the proper introduction to the wizarding world,” Rose went on, even though it was clear that Bella had no interest in whatever her sister was telling her, “but she got her letter, which means she was magical enough to be admitted at Hogwarts; she _is_ a witch.”

　“It’s fine, Rose. I’ve been called worse.”

Bella muttered something about wasting her precious time with idiots and having an important meeting to attend to, and Rose noticed Andromeda giving her a strange look.

Dinner was as awkward as Rose had expected it to be; Druella was sitting at the head of the table with Narcissa to her right and Rose to her left side, and she was on her best behaviour, even going as far as to not make a face of disgust when her eldest daughter, Bellatrix, brought up Lou’s blood status.

In an attempt to shield Lou, Andromeda passed her the baby knowing well that no one at the table would dare to do something that might harm Druella’s favourite — and only — grandchild.

When they were almost done with their food, Bellatrix snapped at Rose, “Stop it, will you? I can _feel_ your anxiety and it’s making me sick.” She then muttered something about not being able to enjoy her food, but nobody paid her any more attention, for Druella had spoken up.

　“I thought you couldn’t do that anymore,” said Druella with her eyes fixed on Rose, who went pink immediatly after being addressed by the same woman who had basically kicked her out of the house because of whom she loved. “If I had known I would’ve asked Bella about you, to know how you were doing and if you needed something. . .”

　“I just needed _you_.” Rose spoke quietly, though there was bitterness in her voice. “And my sisters.”

　“I know. And I hope one day you and your sisters will learn to forgive me for all the mistakes I’ve made.” Bella huffed, seemingly not interested in what their mother was saying. Narcissa, Andromeda and Rose, on the other hand, were touched by their mother’s words. “But we’ll talk about this later. Please finish your meals.”

And so they did, in an awkward silence and avoiding any subject that might trigger an argument between them.  
The others present at the table bid their goodbyes after the dinner was over, leaving the four daughters looking at one another and waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Only two other people remained in the house, aside from Lou, baby Dora and the Black women. Those two seemed to be Druella’s nurses; very quiet females who were ready to aid the woman in whatever she required.

The nurses helped Druella back to her bed. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose could see that Andromeda was fighting the urge to help, too, but neither of them made a move until the older woman was all settled and motioning for her daughters to sit around her, which they did. Then Druella’s full attention was on Rose, asking what she had been up to in all the years they’d been apart.

Rose wasn’t too happy to have all the attention, but she spoke about her designs anyway, explaining with more detail than necessary about what she did for a living and how she found great joy in doing what she did. She left out her husband’s death and the rough patch she’d been in before Debbie Ocean and Lou Miller had showed up to save the day by introducing her to the woman who was now her muse and best friend.

Druella seemed genuinelly interested in what her daughter was telling her, even going as far as to ask some questions about how she managed some things without magic, which only worsened Bella’s mood. Rose, Andromeda, and Lou (even Narcissa, though to a smaller degree) were smiling during the whole exchange, and they spoke about everything and nothing for as long as the nurses allowed; Druella wasn’t supposed to go to sleep late. When the nurses and Bellatrix pointed that out (although Bella did it for an entirely different reason) it was the cue for the other women to stand up and say goodbye.

　“Will you come again tomorrow?” Druella asked.

　“We’ll be right here, mom,” replied Andromeda.

Rose left her childhood house feeling lighter than she had in a long time, glad that she hadn’t refused right away to come and see her family. This change in her mother — it was all Rose had dreamed about for so long, and now it was a reality. Though it broke her heart to think that this change had arouse thanks to the fact that Druella knew she had limited time now, Rose had made up her mind: she was going to make new memories — good memories with her mother and sisters, so that when Druella was gone, they wouldn’t have to remember her as the monster in the closet but rather as the hero who chased the monsters away.

It was almost 10 p.m. when they entered Andromeda’s house.

Ted was in the kitchen making either coffee or tea, and on the couch sat a anxious-looking Debbie, who breathed again the second she laid eyes on Lou’s thin and unharmed form. She put on her mask then, pretending she hadn’t spent her time pacing around the house and worrying about her friends.

　“Hey,” Lou greeted her first with an embrace and a kiss on her temple, “you didn’t have to wait for us.”

Debbie opened her mouth to talk, ready to tell them she definitely hadn’t been waiting for their arrival but rather just found herself unable to fall asleep on a bed that she’d seen appearing out of thin air with a wave of Ted’s wand — but Ted was faster; he spoke before she had time to lie.

　“‘Wait’ isn’t exactly the word I’d use to describe what your wife did while you were gone.”

Debbie didn’t blush until she found those beautiful eyes of Lou’s on her, with strong arms still around her waist.

　“What did you do, Deb?”

　“Nothing. How was dinner?”

The fact that neither of them corrected Ted wasn’t lost to Rose.

　“Didn’t live up to Rose’s expectations,” said Lou, loud enough for everyone present to hear. “She thought it was going to be chaotic, but it actually came out just fine. I mean — no one died.”

　“And there were no arguments,” Rose added. “I really thought it was going to be a mess.”

Andromeda looked fondly at her sister.

　“Well, I did tell you mom had changed, didn’t I?”

Rose just shrugged in response. “Still odd. Where’s Daphne?”

　“Sleeping,” Debbie replied as she and Lou found comfort on Andromeda and Ted’s old couch; Lou with an arm around Debbie’s shoulder and Debbie leaning against Lou, both looking like the perfect couple they were not.

　“I should wake her up then. She wouldn’t want to miss the details—”

　“Let her rest for tonight,” said Ted. “The poor thing broke into tears when you ladies left for the Black manor.”

Debbie chewed the inside of her cheek as Lou scrutinised her, expecting further explanation as to why was Daphne crying. When the brunette wouldn’t met her eyes, the Australian looked up at Rose, only to find she was gone.

Daphne had been crying. The same Daphne who was strong enough for both herself and Rose, had been crying for reasons unknown to the designer. Which brought Rose to ask herself how was it possible that there was something bothering Daphne and she was the last one to know?

On her way up to the room that was now Daphne’s for as long as they stayed with Andromeda, Rose wondered whether it would be wise to enter the room and talk to the actress or if it was better to wait till the morning. Daphne would want to know every little detail about her reuinion with her family, Rose reasoned, but she will forgive Rose for deciding against waking her up and falling asleep instead.

So that was what she did: Rose went straight to bed, held a pillow tight to her chest imagining it was Daphne she was holding, closed her surprisingly now tired eyes, and tried to force herself to sleep.

Sleep did not come that easy.

Could have been an hour or just a half before Rose returned to the living room in her pajamas, noticing that no one had moved a muscle since she left. Or so she thought upon finding them there, sitting and chatting; Debbie snoring whilst an awestruck Lou glanced now and again at her lovely sleeping — partner.

　“Thought you’d wake up your friend to start talking girl stuff,” said Ted. Rose shrugged it off.

　“I’ll talk to her when she wakes up.”

　“Daph will be pissed,” Lou told her, smirking, knowing that Daphne wanted to be the first one to know how Rose’s night went.

　“She’ll get over it. Someday.” She sat on the armchair and looked over at the sleeping Debbie for a second, then turned her eyes toward her sister who was holding baby Dora. “What were you talking about?”

　“Our sister,” Andromeda replied. “Ted has heard some new rumours tonight, he was just telling us about it.”

Ted nodded, his face darkened with dismay. “They found the bodies this morning; husband, wife, one kid — not even old enough for school.” He shook his head at that. Rose felt her stomach drop when she realised what Ted must have been thinking: it could’ve been him, his wife, his kid. Dead in the blink of an eye without a chance to ask _why_.

Rose had never had to worry about being threatened because of her blood status, but she’d seen it happen with other children at Hogwarts, she’d had kids refuse to play or even sit with her because of things Bellatrix did or say to them — very offensive things that’d had Rose blushing with embarrassement. Ted could have been one of those kids Bellatrix bullied back in their school days. He would know what it felt like to worry about his status as a Muggle-born.

　“I don’t want to think of Bellatrix as a murderer,” Andromeda began to say, her eyes fixed on Rose with concern; Andromeda knew her better than Rose gave credit for, knew the thoughts that might be starting to disturb the serene attitude her sister had kept up till now. “She’s always been mean and arrogant, but so has been Sirius and yet he’s not the one flying around with Death Eaters — it’s Regulus. Regulus, who has always shown kindness, who wouldn’t hurt any insect when we were reckless children playing around the house.”

　“What are you trying to say?”

　“That maybe our sister isn’t all lost. Maybe our cousin isn’t, either. Maybe they’re just conflicted, blinded by the teaching of our parents — the ways of our family. They’re doing what they believe is right.”

Rose wanted to believe her so badly, but the things she’d heard about the Dark Lord and his followers ever since her return were making it very difficult for her. What if they were lost already? What if they had been lost the moment they made the decision to follow that man?

A very quiet voice in Rose’s mind whispered, _But what if they aren’t?_

If they weren’t as consumed by darkness as everyone else thought, if the possibility of reaching out to pull them back out into the light was still there, Rose wondered who would be the one to try. Who was the one likely to succeed in a task so difficult she doubted was even possible?

　“I think . . .” Rose began, “that I really, really need to go to sleep. It’s been a long day; lots of emotions, things to process, I . . .”

　“Of course, babe,” said Lou, voice low and soothing. Debbie was still sleeping, one hand clutching the manterial of the Australian’s clothes. “I think we all should try to get some rest. There’s always tomorrow to talk.”

Lou and Debbie were sharing a room because the brunette refused to sleep alone in a foreign home, and Lou, ever the protective one, couldn’t bear the thought of sleeping too far from her partner.

It was Lou who carried Debbie to their bed, refusing Andromeda’s and Ted’s suggestion to use magic. Once the doors were closed and goodnights were said in low voices, sleep finally claimed them all.

Rose closed her eyes and breathed in. The air was cool, so she wrapped a blanket around herself and hugged the pillow, wishing it was Daphne she was holding in her arms — or rather that it was Daphne holding her; she always felt better with Daphne’s arms around her.

With Daphne Kluger as her last thought, Rose was the last to fall asleep.

 

The graveyard was cold and dark; the perfect setting for a Death Eaters’ meeting in the middle of the night.

Only a few were present, forming a circle around a tall, cloaked man and another male with silver-blond hair. They appeared to be examining a wand that the cloaked man was holding — probably his own wand, or one he had won from another wizard whose disapparition and death would be announced in the following days; no one will know who did it or why, but many will have their accurate suspicions.

When everyone was there, attention full on their master, the cloaked man dismissed his blond friend and spoke in a low and calm voice that sent delicious shivers down Bellatrix’s spine. Bellatrix, who was quietly standing as close to him as she was allowed, but always wanting more.

When he drew down his hood, showing his pale face with red eyes and slits for a nose, Rose awoke with a start in the dark room her sister Andromeda had fixed for her; she was alone and damp with cold sweat, sensing the headache coming her way.

She closed her eyes again and tried to even her breath; it had been—

_No._ She knew it wasn’t just a dream. Rose had experienced this sort of thing enough times to be 99% sure that Bellatrix was somewhere out there reunited with this man and his equally twisted followers, planning something terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Let me know what you think if you ever read this.


End file.
